


Date Night

by Kamary



Series: The Jersey Devil [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comedy, Multi, Other, Slice of Life, Years Later, polymory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamary/pseuds/Kamary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rarely did you three feel the need to reaffirm your relationship after moving out together, but tonight was special. And as a special night, you were not letting Chara ruin it by stabbing the waiter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> What I should be doing: the easy due tomorrow that I haven't started, NaNoWriMo, anything else  
> What I did: reaffirm that I ship weird things, become shipping trash, almost write a Tsudereplane fic

It wasn’t strange to go on dates, but the three of you were busy people. You had things to do. More often than not, you’d either stay home and do stuff there (Disney movies and cuddles was the norm), but more likely, two of you would go out on a date. You were still waiting for the date some waiter or waitress tried to explain to you that your boyfriend was cheating on you with somebody who looked a lot like you but shorter. When you dated Chara, people assumed it was a family dinner.

Rarely did the three of you have the time to get together and go on one big date. But tonight was the night. It was an important night, and you might have scared everyone at the Embassy into letting you have the night off. Asriel worked with his parents, so it was easier for him. Chara didn’t have a job, so they just did whatever.

Tonight was the anniversary of the night that you had gotten the two of them bodies. It had been so many years ago, but you could both remember everything clearly and couldn’t remember it at all. You are vaguely aware that you had used determination and the energy of the Core to make them new bodies and souls, but the exact details are unknown. All you know is that you did it and you were all happy.

Somewhere around the point where Toriel realized she couldn’t separate the three of you without someone screaming bloody murder (you), someone stabbing the couch until there was nothing left of it (Chara), or crying non-stop (Asriel), the three of your realize you were something special to each other. It didn’t fall into the rules of human or monster courting, so you all just rolled with it.

What you had was good, and you enjoyed it. Sometime around your twentieth birthday, the three of you moved out of Toriel’s to a house down the street (Asriel was such a mama’s boy he couldn’t stand moving across town to a totally rocking house you found with a pool. A pool Asriel!), and just started living like adults. Not that Toriel didn’t show up move often than invited, but it was different living away from home. It was freeing. Rarely did you three feel the need to reaffirm your relationship after moving out together, but tonight was special.

And as a special night, you were not letting Chara ruin it by stabbing the waiter.

You passed through puberty with all the grace of a gazelle. Asriel had a few bumps in the road, but made a really handsome boss monster in the end. Chara, though, took a wrong turn at Albuquerque, pretty much missing the process all together. It wasn’t their fault. At first you panicked, thought you’d recreated their body wrong. Humans are so much harder to remake than monsters, but eventually you three realize that if Chara had lived and grew up, this was just how they would have been. Years of abuse and malnutrition made it near impossible for Chara to grow to their full potential. One look in their eyes and you’d know their age and maturity (or lack thereof), but there were always cases like this.

“Are you sure that you don’t need a children’s menu?” the waiter repeated, looking at your group but not really looking at Chara. They look to you, like you were the parent here, or at least the older sibling. Not that they were paying much attention either. Goodness, Burgerpants was a more attentive employee. More polite too. You could see Asriel not so subtly removing all of the steak knives from your table while you kept a careful hand on Chara’s shoulder.

“No, we will not be needing one.” You’re oddly proud that Chara only sounds like they want to kill the waiter, instead of actually doing it. It seems like years of hug therapy was working.

“Well, if you’re sure…”

With them gone, you and your dates took your seats at the table. There was a brief moment of silence before Asriel burst out laughing. As terrifying as it was, you were all a little amused this had happened. Even Chara was having a good sense of humor about it. Instead of hissing like a cat, they rested their head in their hands and groaned.

“I don’t look like a kid…”

Asriel pats them lightly on the back. “Of course not, Chara. People just aren’t paying attention. If you looked like a kid, I don’t think that we’d be able to go on dates at all. It’s all Frisk’s fault. If you two didn’t look so similar…”

“First off,” you counter. “Rude. Secondly, Chara and I look nothing alike. I don’t know where you are getting that. Nobody else thinks that we look alike. Are you saying that all humans look alike to you?”

Asriel rolled his eyes. “I don’t really think Chara counts as a human anymore.”

That got an appreciative grumble from your smaller date. You snicker lightly. You’re the only human that Chara likes still. Besides, their body was made almost entirely of magic now. Magic and whatever you had laying around at the time. They’re basically a monster, and they like it that way.

“Anyway, I hear the food is great here.” You smile, trying to fool your dates, but they aren’t buying it. You’re a terrible liar. Chara removes their hands from their face, giving you a very curious look.

“From who?” Their voice makes it clear they know what you’ve done.

“People.”

Asriel catches on too. He gives you a serious look, reminding you of how his mom gets when she’s sceptical. “People whose names start with p?”

Your silence is the only answer they need. Chara leans their torso back and lets out the most annoyed noise they have ever heard. Asriel is giving you a look that makes you feel like your sins are crawling on your back.

“Really?” he asks. “Couldn’t we have gone _anywhere_ else?”

You smile innocently. “I only go to Grillby’s on my own and you made me promise no Grillby’s. Plus Papyrus is working tonight so…”

“Okay, no.” Chara grabs both of your hands and pulls you to your feet. Asriel seems as eager as they are to get out of here. “Life is too short to die here. I’ve already been poisoned once.”

You give a small whine. “But he’s getting better…”

“Your heart is too soft Frisk.” Asriel shifts into dad mode, patting you on the head. “But I’m not risking it either. We haven’t ordered yet, so let’s just get going.”

They practically drag you out the restaurant. So much for your turn to choose where you went. As you leave, you see Chara turn around and call into the restaurant.

“We’re leaving because the waiter was rude to me!”

You make an annoyed face. That poor guy was going to get fired. But, then again, better them than Papyrus. You sigh. “Where are we going now?”

Asriel and Chara look at each other before speaking in unison.

“Grillby’s.”

They miss the grin on your lips as they drag you along. All according to plan.


End file.
